


Unfinished Cross Gene stories

by shitai



Category: CROSS GENE, NCT (Band), TWICE (Band), 더 러버 | The Lover (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club Fusion, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Arguing, Choking, Gangs, Host Clubs, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Love Triangles, M/M, Stalking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitai/pseuds/shitai
Summary: A collection of unfinished Cross Gene stories/oneshotsThey feature other group and other characters occasionallyFeel free to tell me how you'd finish these, I'd love to know what other people would want to happen.





	1. 1

Pure, unadulterated hedonism.

 

That was how Takuya lived, day to day. Indulging in one thing to the next, with food, drink, clothes, men, anything he wanted, he got. 

 

It was late one night when a struggling boy was brought in, hands behind his back and a cloth bag tied over his head. It sounded like he had a gag in his mouth too, his shouting was incredibly muffled.

 

“His family offered him up to pay off their debts” came the simple explanation from two guards.

 

Takuya laughed and watched as the boy they had was pushed down to kneeling, the guard’s knee pushing down on his back. The tie around his neck was torn off, and the bag removed. The boy spit the cloth gag out himself.

 

The boy looked up and glared at Takuya, venom coursing through his veins. Even when he was angry, he was cute, with a round face, big eyes and petite nose and lips. 

 

“What are you so angry for?  I’ve not done anything to you, sweetheart, it’s your family” Takuya said with a slight drawl, dragging out the open vowels. He sounded purely sleazy. 

 

The boy spat at Takuya’s feet, glaring up at him “My family wouldn’t have done this if it wasn’t for you!”

 

Takuya rolled his eyes and scoffed “Your family should never have got into gambling in the first place. It’s a dirty habit”

 

“Says you!” The boy spat again, only making Takuya laugh. 

 

“You’re feisty, aren’t you?” Takuya said, grabbing the boy by the hair “Come on, tell me your name.”

 

“Sh-Shin Wonho” the boy hissed- he was like an angry kitten.

 

“Oh, foreign? That’s a Korean name, isn’t it?” Takuya asked, taking a closer look at the boy “Thinking about it, I’m not sure why I thought you were Japanese. You speak the language very well though.”

 

Wonho almost took the compliment, but then he glared again “Get your filthy hands off me.”

 

Takuya laughed and let go of Shin, dropping him to the floor “I’d like you to know that I keep myself perfectly clean.”

 

Wonho shook his head “Someone like you can never be clean. Everything you do here makes you dirtier by the second”

 

Takuya laughed deeply, putting his whole body into it, head back and chest out. “Wow, you certainly have a way with words, don’t you? You seem like one of those boys who prefers to immerse themselves in books and poetry rather than girls and hobbies. I bet you wear glasses.” Takuya said. Wonho kept glaring, but he didn’t respond. Suddenly, he shouted in frustration, trying to struggle out of the handcuffs behind him.

 

“You won’t get out. No-one ever has” Takuya said “You might as well just give up now, really”

 

“I’m not going to give myself over to you so easily! My parents might be weak but I’m much more resilient.” 

 

“You really are a little poet, aren’t you?” Takuya laughed, crouching down in front of Wonho and starting to pet his hair slowly “Such a shame that we’ll have to sell you.”

 

“S-sell me?” Wonho asked, shuffling back away from Takuya “What do you mean?”

 

Takuya laughed “You’re an innocent thing. Human trafficking, sex trafficking. Why else do you think we’d take you instead of money? It’s so we can make more”

 

Wonho’s face previously set in a glare turned into one of unadulterated fear, pure terror “N-no, you can’t, you can’t do this- I’m still a virgin”

 

“Do you think we care whether you’ve been fucked or not? You could be the whore of Babylon and I wouldn’t give one. All we care is that you’re an adult” Takuya asked “But... I have another proposition for you. It’d be a waste to send you off to those men... I could keep you with me”

 

Wonho looked up at Takuya with wide, fearful eyes “What’s the other option?”

 

“The other option, is that you belong to me and me alone. I don’t pass you round other men and women, you’re mine and mine alone. That way, you could be like a little husband for me.”

 

Wonho scoffed “I’d rather be passed between hundreds of faceless men than ever fuck you”

 

Takuya laughed “A true martyr. But you wouldn’t be fucking me, not all the time at least. I do have a job to do, after all.”

 

“And what kind of a job is that? Some pathetic Yakuza wannabe?” 

 

“How do you know I’m not part of the Yakuza?” Takuya asked. He phrased it as if it was a possibility, when really, Shin had hit the nail on the head.

 

“Because I heard girl’s voices on the way in. It’s really rare for the Yakuza to recruit girls. And where are your tattoos? Your arms are completely bare” Wonho said, looking proud of himself.

 

“Minatozaki and Hirai are incredibly crucial members of this gang, who cares if they’re female? And I do have tattoos. But it’s much more practical to keep them hidden. No one can assume you’re a gang member if they can’t see your tattoos.”

 

Wonho kept the cocky grin on his face, Takuya’s show of pride not phasing him “Couldn’t make it into the real gang so you had to start your own? Pathetic.”

 

Takuya’s face turned to stone, and he wrenched Wonho up by the hair, surprised to find that they were nearly the same height. “If I were you, I’d watch your mouth around me. I could kill you without a second thought”

 

“What weapon?” Wonho snapped, but stopped when Takuya’s hands closed around his throat.

 

“You really couldn’t see this coming? So much for all your precious knowledge about gangs if you can’t do anything against them.”

 

Wonho began to struggle, clawing at Takuya’s hands to get out of his grip. His face started to turn red, and then purple as he began to lose oxygen.

 

Takuya let go when Shin’s eyes started to roll backwards. He fell to the floor, hissing as his knees hit hard concrete.

 

“Are you going to play nice now or not?”

 

When Shin spoke again, his voice was hoarse and cracked “I’m never going to stay here with you here, never. I don’t care what you do with me, I just never want to see you again”

 

“So be it” Takuya said, signalling for the guards to come in and take Shin away again. It was a pity he was gone, but he couldn’t help it. It was his choice after all 

 

——

 

“Terada, one of the boys wants to talk to you- he’s desperate for it, actually. Won’t stop yelling and fighting until he gets to see you.” 

 

Takuya sighed and looked at the time on his watch “Bring them to my house. Blindfolded, so they don’t know where they are. And be quick about it, Nakamoto. It’s too early to be dealing with this.”

 

Takuya hung up and pulled himself out of bed, sighing to himself. The cold air hit him quickly, he slept naked, so he tied a red silk robe around his waist to preserve his modesty. It wasn’t the time for him to get fully dressed, whoever was kicking up a fuss could deal with him dressed like that.

 

When he heard the door unlock and someone walk in, he knew Nakamoto was there. On the floor in front of him was placed a struggling man, blindfolded, gagged, and tied up. He had deja vu for a moment, before he recognised the boy.

 

“You again?” He asked, sitting in front of Wonho and pulling the gag from around his mouth “Now why did you kick up such a fuss just to see me?”

 

Wonho didn’t realise he’d be brought directly back to Takuya, and was a little nervous when he recognised the voice. He looked up at where he assumed Takuya was, he still couldn’t see, but he could guess where he was.

 

“I- I can’t take it anymore there. It hurts too much, I never get any rest, I just can’t live with all those people after me” Wonho said, hanging his head and biting his lip. He looked so innocent, so vulnerable. Takuya could kill him right then and there, and no-one would tell.

 

“Should have listened to me when I gave you the choice, Hm?” Takuya said “Well, it’s too bad now.”

 

“What? Why now?” Wonho asked, whole body faltering and losing posture. 

 

“I don’t want you now that you’ve been touched by other men. I like my toys clean. And you look like you’ve certainly had your fair share of people” Takuya said, looking at Wonho’s bruised body. There was even a large bruise over his face, almost certainly from someone trying to keep him quiet earlier. 

 

Wonho began to cry softly, tears being soaked up by the cloth blindfold, but it was obvious from his breath and his body. “P-please, I promise I’ll do anything for you. I don’t care, just let me leave.”

 

“Nakamoto, take him away again.” Takuya said, waving his hand. “But- make sure no one hires him tomorrow night. Let him rest for a day”

 

Takuya watched, face expressionless, as Wonho was manhandled up and taken out again. God, he needed a rest

 

——

“Takuya, you have to do something about that kid!” Mina said one night whilst she was in Takuya’s house- they were quite possibly the two closest people in the gang, and she was the only one he would happily welcome into his house. It was over a glass of wine that she brought it up, and brushed her fringe back to show Takuya the scratch across her forehead. “I was trying to get him to stop shouting and he got me right here”

 

“And what did you do to him?” Takuya asked, leaning in closer to look at the four, parallel scratches along Mina’s forehead.

 

“Clubbed him with my gun to knock him out” Mina shrugged “Shut him up, but he wouldn’t stop whining about a headache for ages.”

 

“Can hardly blame him, a gun isn’t the softest thing to put you to sleep” Takuya said.

 

“You’re too soft on him! Yuta told me how you even brought him here the other day. You wouldn’t have done that for anyone else!” 

 

Takuya sighed “I’m not going to give him special treatment. I was going to, but not anymore”

 

“What were you going to do to him?” Mina asked curiously.

 

“He was going to be my slave, I wouldn’t give him to the gang”

 

“You abuse your power too much! We brought him in on a debt, how are we supposed to make our money back without putting him to work? If you keep authorising days off for him he’ll never earn anything”

 

Takuya sighed “Well it’s a good thing that he’s working then, isn’t it? It’s not like I’m going to do anything about it now”

 

“Apparently you called him a whore” Mina shrugged.

 

“Not directly.” Takuya replied “He’s probably still trying to seek pity. Don’t let him have it.” 

 

“When have I ever done?”

 

——


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yongseok has an obsession with Seyoung

Seyoung picked up the neatly wrapped box on his doorstep. He sighed and turned over the label. In neat, unassuming script was written. 

 

“Hello, darling. I know it’s your birthday soon. I’m always thinking of you.”

 

Seyoung didn’t want to open the wrapping. The packages, notes, gifts had been endless for nearly a month now. Before that, it was smaller things. Seeing things moved in his garden. Thinking he saw eyes looking at him from across the street when he was looking out of his window at night. His window being locked when he went to sleep, and unlocked when he woke up. He paid no mind to it at first, thinking he was just having some trouble remembering things. 

 

He soon realised his memory was perfect when he received the first package. A dead butterfly preserved in glass. He thought it was quite pretty, at first, a royal blue colour. He read the note, wondering who it could be from. All the cryptic note said was “I thought of you when I killed this. I hope you appreciate it, my love.”

 

Seyoung felt the shiver run down his spine when he remembered that time. The butterfly’s box was sat on his coffee table, a sort of sick memoir. He sat down in front of it, and began opening the small present. Under the wrapping was a cardboard box, and inside the box was a small necklace. It was a teardrop shaped locket with a dark ruby inlaid in the centre. He opened the locket, and something fell out.

 

Seyoung jumped, assuming the worst, and dropped the locket, kicking it away from him in shock. Once he was sure that nothing else was going to happen, he picked up the locket and note.

 

“This would suit you so much. I’d love to place it around your pretty neck, my fingers grazing along your soft skin before I kiss your jawline. I’d love to be with you so much. I love you so much it hurts me.”

 

Seyoung gave a harsh laugh and looked at the locket again. He had to agree, the gem in it was very pretty, and the locket looked expensive. He could probably sell it. He left it on the table, but as he was away, he looked back at it once more.

 

“Stop fucking sending me weird shit.” He hissed as it, as if this strange person could hear him. He hoped they couldn’t.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later, he was rummaging through his wardrobe. One of his friends had invited him out for dinner with some workmates, and he was looking for the shirt he had picked out to wear last night. As he reached the hanger it was supposed to be on, he was puzzled when it wasn’t there. He was sure he had hung it up last night...

 

He searched through the whole wardrobe, and then through his laundry just in case he’d mistakenly tossed it in there. It was gone. Completely gone. Seyoung didn’t know how it could have disappeared between him hanging it up last night and-

 

Actually, Seyoung now had a pretty good idea. He walked to his window, and turned the small handle. 

 

Unlocked.

 

His stalker had been stealing his clothes. Seyoung shivered and locked his window again tightly.

 

Seyoung had tried calling the police once, the first time he got a note. The ink used was from a fountain pen, with cartridges sold at many stores up and down the country. So that was a dead lead. They dusted the note for fingerprints or DNA. The letter had been completely wiped clean. Until the police got more proof, they could do nothing. After the fifth try, Seyoung just gave up and hoped the stalker would ignore him sooner or later. So far, they clearly hadn’t. 

 

Seyoung picked up another shirt from his closet and wore that instead.

 

His shirt was returned to him a few days later, in pristine condition. The note enclosed read 

“It’s lost your scent. There’s no point in me having it anymore. Wear it for me again, please?”

Seyoung crumpled the note up in his hands and threw it in the bin. He was going to burn the damn thing. 

 

* * *

 

Seyoung felt like he was going to truly go insane when he got the photos. A large, Manila envelope on his welcome mat, completely unassuming to anyone but to Seyoung it just meant another evening of worrying for his safety and losing sleep.

 

He opened the envelope slowly, and reached in to grab several small photos. He looked through them one by one, hands starting to shake more and more as he saw each photo.

 

One of him walking out of his house. One of his workplace. His empty living room. Him out at a bar with his friends. Him getting changed, shirtless. Him asleep in bed, taken from inside his house.

 

Seyoung dropped the photos and walked over to grab his phone and call a company. He needed to move, and fast.

 

It was Seyoung’s first night in his new house. He’d moved across the city, and in such secrecy that he felt he was a wanted fugitive, much less a 27 year old office worker. He’d been on high alert all day, and so far he’d seen nothing out of the ordinary. He had let himself calm down a little, had a glass of wine or two to celebrate. As if this was something to celebrate. Escaping your stalker. 

 

At 11pm, after watching tv and texting some of his friends about how the move went, he went to bed, sleeping soundly for one of the first nights in months.

 

Alas, he’d sold the skin before he caught the bear.

 

Throughout Seyoung’s dream, he kept seeing visions of a strange face. Swimming in and out of his vision, blurry and never quite coming into focus before it moved. Seyoung kept stirring in the night, before falling into a final dreamless sleep.

 

“Ah, hyung. So innocent, thinking that you’d be alone here. I’m not stupid you know. I do know how to trail a person.” Yongseok said quietly, reaching out to stroke Seyoung’s cheek. “Your skin is so perfect. You’re so perfect, in every way. I love you so much. And now you’re going to be mine forever.” Yongseok said, injecting the tranquilliser into Seyoung’s neck. The older man stirred slightly, panicking when he saw Yongseok 

“Shh, Shh. It’ll all be ok. Just sleep. I’ll be here with you when you wake up.”

* * *

 

When Seyoung woke up, his eyes hurt like hell and he felt run down, much worse that just normal tiredness. He opened his eyes slightly and saw Yongseok’s smiling face.

 

“Good, you’re waking up. I was beginning to wonder if you ever would, poor thing.” Yongseok said, petting Seyoung’s hair. “God, I need to get some food and water in you soon. You’ve been asleep for nearly two days.” Yongseok said. “I’ve been so worried about you. Stay right here. Oh wait- you have to.” Yongseok laughed, seeing Seyoung struggle against the rope around his wrists and ankles.

 

Yongseok left the room and locked the door behind him, leaving Seyoung in darkness. He couldn’t tell where he was, only that it was dark and he didn’t recognise it. It smelt strange, like damp wood and dirt. He shuddered at the thought of where he could be. Whenever it was, it certainly wasn’t inviting.

 

His eyes slowly adjusted to the dark, and by the time his captor had returned, he could see around him. The room was barren, save for the chair he was sat on and an old camp bed in the corner 

 

“Come on, open up. It’s soup. I made your favourite flavour, too.”

 

Seyoung gagged at the thought. How much did this stranger know about him? But his growling stomach soon overpowered his mind, and he opened his mouth.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joonjae has eyes for Takuya, but Takuya has eyes for another

“Takuya, who are you talking to?”

“Oh, someone I met the other day. His name’s Wonho, we met at his work.” Takuya explained, showing Takuya the contact.

“And you got his number?” Joonjae asked, raising an eyebrow.

“He gave it to me.” Takuya said simply, before looking down as his phone buzzed and hastily replying to the text. From what Joonjae could see of the phone screen, Takuya had been sent several heart emojis. Joonjae felt a flicker of anger, but ignored it. Until he was enough of a man to ask Takuya out, he had no grounds to stop him talking to other people. But it still wouldn’t stop him being jealous.

 

Joonjae was awoken from his nap to a knock on the door. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, going to answer the door. He pulled it open and was surprised to see a man who looked a few years younger than him, a bundle of fabric held in his hands.

 

“Hi, this is Takuya’s apartment, right?” The man asked, looking at Joonjae with wide eyes.

 

“Yeah, I’m his roommate. What is it?” Joonjae asked, a little tetchy from being woken up.

 

“He left his jacket at the cafe when he visited. I came to give it back.” The man said, holding out the jacket. Joonjae took it and looked at it. 

 

“He’s out right now, but I’ll give it to him when he gets back.”

 

“No need!” Takuya shouted, running up the corridor to join the two men. “Hyung, hi!” Takuya said, hugging Wonho tightly “Thank you for returning it! I went to the cafe to see if you were there but you weren’t and then I asked if my jacket was there and they said someone had taken it. I’m so glad it was you!” Takuya said in a rush. 

 

Wonho smiled “It’s alright, I just wanted to make sure you hadn’t ended up losing it” he said, hugging Takuya back just as tightly. Joonjae quietly seethed as he watched them.

 

“Do you want to come in for a bit? It’d be rude not to offer, since you came all this way.” Takuya said, ignoring the fact that Joonjae was still not dressed and ready yet.

 

“Of course, if that’s ok with your roommate” Wonho turned to look at Joonjae expectantly.

 

Joonjae waved his hand loosely. “Sure, I don’t mind.” He said, turning away and walking to his room to get properly dressed, hoping he didn’t look too pissed off.

 

Wonho started coming over more, and more, until he barely ever left. It would only be a while until-

 

“Joonjae, can Wonho move in?”

 

“No. We haven’t got enough room”

 

“But hyung!” Takuya’s face was pleading “He can stay in my room, with me, and that way he won’t take up too much room.”

 

“And I expect you’re buying the bed?” Mentions of Shin were starting to piss Joonjae off. He’d had enough of hearing about Takuya’s favourite pretty boy.

 

“We could share a bed!” Takuya suggested with a grin on his face.

 

“No.” Joonjae’s face was like stone. “He’s not moving in, and that’s final”

 

“Fine” Takuya sighed, looking down at the floor “Can he at least come over next week? I really want to see him.”

 

“Fine.” Joonjae said, holding his hands up in surrender. He stood up and walked to his room, shutting the door loudly behind him. He never wanted to see Shin again. Whenever Takuya was around Shin, it was as if he’d been spelled. He hung off his every word, and hung off him as well. Joonjae wanted to send Shin so far away he was never thought about again, and then take his place, being the apple of Takuya’s eye.

 

Takuya had disappeared down to the shop since he had run out of his favourite coffee, and had seemingly forgotten that Shin was due to arrive minutes later.

 

Joonjae reluctantly got up to open the door. He would have just ignored it, pretending no-one was in, but sadly Takuya would have his head if he did so. He was aware of how much Joonjae disliked Shin, he tried not to bring it up.

 

It was with an incredibly forced smile that Joonjae unlocked the door for Shin. “Nice to see you again” he said, voice devoid of any emotion 

 

Shin’s expression was flat but knowing, like he was preparing for something but couldn’t let Joonjae know what it was. It made Joonjae uncomfortable just looking at it.

 

“So, you have your eye on him too, huh?” Shin broke the silence to look over at Joonjae.

 

“What about it?”

 

“Well, there’s going to be a problem, isn’t there? Takuya’s told me how childish you get whenever he mentions me. I know you like him, but I do too.”

 

Joonjae narrowed his eyes “I wouldn’t call it childish. I’d call it trying to protect him”

 

“Protect him? How?” Shin scoffed, looking over at Joonjae with a deadpan look.

 

“Protecting him from people like you! You’re overeager, pushing him into things, he doesn’t know what he’s doing. You’re forcing him into this-“

 

“Forcing him? When he’s the one who calls me to meet up, is forever asking me to come round, and you say I’m forcing him? Sounds like you’re getting a little overprotective”

 

Joonjae rolled his eyes “You’re just bad for him. He needs someone less flighty, someone who can settle down with him.” Joonjae said 

 

“Settle down with him? That’s what you think he wants? He wants a man, and you’re certainly not that. I’m more of a man you’ll ever be”

 

“More of a man? With that face, you look like a child. That’s certainly no man.”

 

Shin turned to push Joonjae’s shoulders back against the sofa, pinning him in place “Looks don’t make the man, Joonjae. And who knows that Takuya wants a man like you?”

 

Joonjae pushed Shin off him, grabbing the front of his shirt and pushing him down into the sofa, causing the other to lie flat, legs hanging off the end of the sofa “Why else would Takuya still be living here with me if he preferred you? I’ve kissed him already, did he tell you that?” 

 

Shin’s eyes narrowed, but he still kept the smirk on his face “I bet you can’t kiss for shit. He didn’t tell me about it because he didn’t want to embarrass you in front of me”


	4. Ouran Highschool Host Club AU

Wonho just needed a quiet place to study. He’d been let out of lessons early, and he had a little while until his bus would arrive. Not wanting to brave the deathly cold, he’d started looking for an empty classroom to sit and quietly study in. And that as how he stumbled upon music room three.

Pressing his ear to the lock, he heard no sound coming from inside. Good, he could sit in peace for a while. That was all he needed right now. Pushing the large, ornate door open, he was greeted by a room that looked distinctly not like a music room. In fact, it looked like a lounge designed for a royal tea, with elegant chaise lounges, tables and armchairs decorating the room. Either way, it’d be comfy to sit in.

As he made his way over to a low table, he looked around some more at the room. It seemed like someone had taken the contents of an art gallery and museum and displayed them around the room as well. It made the room look breathtaking.

“Who are you?”

The sudden deep voice made Wonho jolt, and he staggered back into a plinth. A large ornate vase toppled and then fell off, smashing into hundreds of pieces on the floor.

“Ah, I’m sorry!” Said the deep voice, and a boy began running from around a corner, skidding to a halt in front of Wonho. “I didn’t mean to scare you!”

Wonho nodded quickly and started to try and gather the porcelain pieces off the floor “I’m sorry I knocked it over, I didn’t realise this room was being used.”

“Takuya’s gonna be really mad… we were supposed to save this for the auction later.” The boy said with a frown, scratching his head and staring at Wonho on the floor.

“Sangmin? What’s going on?” Came a voice from the hidden part of the room, where the boy- Sangmin- had appeared from earlier. Wonho would have assumed it was an instrument storage cupboard if this was still a music room.

“N-nothing, Takuya!” Sangmin called back, starting to help Wonho pick up bits of porcelain “Get out before he sees you in here!” 

Wonho shook his head quickly “And let you take the blame? No way”

Sangmin frowned and kept his head down as a tall boy walked around the corner 

“What have you done? And who are you?” He asked, looking down at the two on the floor.

“It’s not her fault, hyung, I scared her by accident!” Sangmin said. It took Wonho a while to reply, he had started stuttering as soon as Sangmin had said “her”

“No, it’s my fault. I didn’t know this room was in use, and I knocked the vase. I’m sorry” Wonho said, standing up and bowing ninety degrees. He knew what people were like at this school if he didn’t give them the respect they thought that they deserved he’d feel the brunt of their wrath later.

“Well then…” the tall boy said, running a hand through his hair. “You’ll have to pay for it first then”

“How much?” There was no way in Hell Wonho would be able to pay for this. His family were doing badly enough as is and all his spare change from work went to food. 

“Three million won”

“Oh my god-“ Wonho went weak at the knees hearing the price “There’s no way I can pay that-“

“You shouldn’t go breaking things you can’t fix” he warned, and both Wonho and Sangmin withered under his gaze. “You’ll have to pay off your debt at some point. You’d better start saving” 

“Takuya, are you sure there’s nothing else she can do? If she can’t pay it now she might not be able to pay it later!” Sangmin said. Wonho was glad he had his back, but Sangmin talking for him just made him feel worse. He’d been surrounded by wealth from day one and he could barely afford the bus ride home.

“Well, what do you suggest we do? We were going to sell this today to fund our work in here!” Takuya said, looking like he’d much rather be somewhere else.

“I can work for you,” Wonho said quickly before Sangmin could interrupt “I could pay off my debt that way”

“A girl working in a host club? It’s absurd” Takuya said with a deadpan look on his face. 

“No, think about it! She could attract even more people! No other host club is going to have a female member! Plus, with a female member more girls might come if they like women!” Sangmin said confidently.

“You raise a good point…” Takuya said “Follow me, both of you. I’ll take you to meet the others”

Wonho and Sangmin shared a nervous look before following after Takuya, hands still full of porcelain.

———

“Everyone, listen up. We need to talk.” Takuya stood in the doorway, Wonho and Sangmin stood uncomfortably behind him.

“One way or another, the vase is broken. And these two are both responsible.” 

Wonho felt several sets of eyes turn to him, and heard someone whisper “Who’s that?”

“They can’t pay back the debt now, and so Sangmin thinks they should work for us. What do you say?” Takuya said, placing his hand on the small of Shin’s back to push him forward. 

Now that there wasn’t someone in the way, he could see everyone else in the room. There were two boys both in the uniform of first years sharing a sofa, one sitting on the other’s lap. Next to them was a fourth year in an armchair, black hair styled directly upwards in a style that Wonho could only compare to a toothbrush. Finally, a blonde fourth year was sat at a desk, three books spread out in front of him.

“I think she’s pretty, I say we take her.” One of the first years said, leaning back to kiss the cheek of the boy he was sat on. The boy nodded in response, reaching up to stroke his apparent lover’s blonde hair “Yeah! She’d bring in some more guys too.”

“Yeah, like the guys don’t already flock here for me-”

Wonho ignored the two as they started to squabble over who was prettier. Sangmin leant over and whispered to him “The two there are Yongseok and Jianing, they’re the youngest. Then it’s me, I’m Sangmin, then Takuya, the one who found us, and the one with blonde hair is Seyoung. The really quiet one is Casper” he explained. Wonho was glad he knew their names, it made them seem less scary.

“Both of you, be quiet,” Takuya said, “Seyoung, Casper, what do you think?”

“Well…” Seyoung started “We do need to make up the money some way, and it would be a pretty novel way of making it back, after all. I say it’s a good idea.”

“And Casper?”

The dark haired boy just shrugged in response. 

“Majority vote” Sangmin turned to Wonho and smiled. Wonho felt glad that they’d let him pay with service, he’d have debt until the end of his life otherwise.

Takuya turned back to face them both “Well then. You’re in the clear for now, both of you. Sangmin, go clean up. And- what’s your name?”

“I’m Shin Wonho. Thank you for taking me on” He said with a polite bow.

“You’re welcome.” Takuya said, unimpressed “Why don’t you have a proper uniform? You must be the only girl running around this school in trousers and a hoodie”

“I can’t afford one, sir,” Wonho said quietly “I got here on a scholarship, and I don’t have any money for a proper uniform”

Takuya sighed and ran a hand through his hair “I’ll get you one ordered for tomorrow. But we’ll need to take your measurements first. Yongseok, Jianing?”

The two boys groaned and stood up from the sofa “What is it now, hyung?” The blonde one asked, wrapping an arm around the darker haired one.

“I need your help. Measure Wonho for a uniform.” Takuya said


End file.
